1. Field
The present disclosure of invention relates generally to a flexible display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates to a flexible substrate portion of a flexible display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Technology
An organic light emitting diodes (OLED) display that uses as its post-production base, a flexible substrate like a plastic film instead of a rigid substrate like glass can be mass-produced to have desirable flexibility characteristics as opposed to brittle characteristics. That is, the flexible OLED display includes a plastic film as its base, a plurality of pixel circuits, and a plurality of organic light emitting diodes monolithically integrally formed on the flexible plastic film base.
In a mass production process of manufacturing the flexible display device, the plastic film is typically and temporarily disposed on a rigid carrier substrate such as glass while the pixel circuits and the organic light emitting diodes are formed on the plastic film. Then the rigid carrier substrate and the flexible plastic film are separated from each other. In other words, during mass production, the plastic film is supported by the carrier substrate so as to be maintained in a flat state during the manufacturing process. But afterwards, the two are peeled apart or otherwise separated.
More specifically, plural ones of the plastic film substrates or an integrated unity of them is formed on the rigid carrier substrate such that the latter serves as a mother substrate that allows for simultaneous mass production manufacture of a plurality of flexible display devices. The rigid carrier substrate and the flexible plastic film may be diced (cut) into individualized units before or after separation of the carrier substrate and the plastic film, to thereby produce individual flexible display devices.
However, in a case where the plastic film substrates first originate as one continuous, mother plastic film that is cut (diced) only after the mother carrier substrate and the mother plastic film have been separated from each other, deformation of display areas and other errors may be caused due to physical impacts produced during the dicing (the cutting apart of the individual units).
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.